testfreundfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Story: Die dunklen Gmbs
Kapitel 1:"Der Überfall" Es ist ein normaler tag in den Gmbs Rpfreund & Ninjakrieger überfallen gerade das Forum Cafe mit den gefährlichen Playmobiel Waffen! Rpfreund: Her mit dem Käse!Cheese Ninjakrieger: Moment!Wir überfallen das Cafe nur für Käse? Rpfreund: Ich bin halt HöllanderJoking stego: Dein Ernst?Face palm Ninjakrieger: Wir sind ins Playmobiel Forum eingebrochen haben Waffen geklaut & überfallen das Cafe nur für Käse? stego: Darf ich gehen?Nervous Rpfreund: NEIN!Angry stego: OkayEye roll *Plötzlich stürmt IrrationalSegull(issy) rein!* issy: Halt!Der überfall ist beendet!Sleepy Rpfreund: NICHT BEVOR ICH MEINEN KÄSE HABE!Angry issy: Käse?Ernsthaft?Face palm Ninjakrieger: Er ist Holländer!Nerd issy: Gib ihnen Käse!Cheese stego: Okay!Eye roll Später: Rpfreund: Seht mal was ich gefunden habe!Sleepy Ninjakrieger2: Was denn denn?Thinking RpfreundHappyamit können wir das Forum zwingen uns all ihren Käse zu geben MuhahahahahahahhahaaLaughing Ninjakrieger: Tschau viel Glück Mr Durchgeknallt!Joking Rpfreund: Ich brauch einen neuen den ich Ausbeuten kannJoking Später an sv's Tür: Rpfreund:Ich möchte dich anheuern!Money sv: Kommt nicht in Frage Fiesling!Frustrated Rpfreund: Dann sollte ich Samukai anheuern!Money Sv: Er kanns sich nicht mehr leisten!Sarcastic Rpfreund: Schade!Sad Hihi, super Geschichte! Ich hoffe, es geht bald weiter! Naja, ich gehe jetzt erstmal und mache mir ein Cheese Brot! Wink (IrrationalSeguall) Rpfreund: Ich brauch dan halt kinen zum Ausbeuten!Angry *sv ruft den Mod Turm an* issy: Mod Turm was kann ich für dich tun?Thinking sv: Rpfreund hat wieder was vor!Nervous issy: Woher weißt du das?Thinking sv: ER WAR AN MEINER TÜR!Nervous issy: Weshalb war er an deiner Tür? sv: Er wollte mich an heuern für 1$ die Woche!Money issy: Ich komme zu dir..Wie heißt du eigentlich?Thinking sv: Ich bins..sv!Angel issy: Ich komme!Sleepy Später.. *issy kloingelt an svs Tür* sv: Endlich!Smile issy: erzähl mehr!Disappointed sv: Ich hab abgelehnt & schnell Samukai verboten angeheuert zu werden ansonsten muss er noch mehr zahlen...Money issy: Gut gemacht!Smile sv: er wollte Samukai anheuern zum Glück war ich schneller!Angel issy: weißt du wo er jetzt ist?Thinking sv: Nö! issy: Okay!Eye roll Währendessen ist Rpfreund im Cafe des bösen... Rpfreund: mit einer playmobiel klinge mit der Statur von issy + ein gefangener ser ergeben ein böses Gmb's!Frustrated leader: Was machst du?Thinking Rpfreund: Geht dich nichts an!Was machst du eingentlich im Cafe des bösen?Thinking leader: das ist ein böses Cafe?Thinking *bösewichte gucken leader böse an* leader: Ups!Nervous *leader wird rausgeschmießen* Leader: Das sag ich den Mods!Crying Rpfreund: kevmaster33 hilfst du mir?Thinking kevmaster: Tieraniesiren wir dann das Forum?Thinking Rpfreund:Ja!Cool kevmaster: Dann bin ich dabei!Frustrated Rpfreund: Nimm die Sonnen brille!Cool kevmaster: Ist das eine Geheimwaffe?Thinking Rpfreund: Nein!Cool kevmaster: Wofür ist sie dann?Thinking Rpfreund: Damit wir coll aussehen!Cool kevmaster: Dein Ernst?Face palm Rpfreund: Ja!Joking Rpfreund: kevmaster aufgepasst!Der Mod-Turm hat viele Fallen!Eye roll kevmaster: Wiueso brechen wir überhaupt im Mofd-Turm ein wenn jeder User reinspazieren darf?Sarcastic Rpfreund: Weil Fieslinge es so machen!Joking kevmaster: Okay!Eye roll ClockSpäter im Mod-Turm: Rpfreund: Wir sind drin!Nervous Clone5050: Wieso brecht ihr im Mod-Turm ein wenn ihr einfach die Tür nehmen könnt?Joking kevmaster: Da hast dus!Angry Rpfreund: Ups!Embarrassed kevmaster: Egal!Schnappen wir uns die Statur!Ban hammer Rpfreund: Pass auf der Turm schließt in 5 min!Clock kevmaster: Okay!Eye roll Clone: ICH WERDE EUCH AUFHALTEN!Angry Clock5 Sekunden später: Clone: Wie konnjtet ihr mich so schnell fesseln?Thinking Beide: Begabung!Joking ClockSpäter bei Rpfreund: Rpfreund: Wir haben 3 von 3 Sachen! Kevmaster. Okay!Eye roll Rpfreund: Nur Okay?Whistling kevmaster: Ähh ich meine: JUHU!Nervous Rpfreund: RAUS!Angry kevmaster: Ach ja ich bhins sv!Wink Rpfreund: RAUS!Angry sv: Okay!Eye roll Rpfreund: Dieser bösewicht!HALT!Niemand ist böser als ich!Angry ___________________________Fortzetzung folgt!__________________ Aha! Daher kommen also die Einbruchsspuren direkt neben der Tür Joking Coole Geschichte Happy (koolkain) Rpfreund: Es wird Zeit für den Alarm der Ninja des bösen!Ban hammer *Batman Zeichen über der ForumStadtJoking* Rpfreund: Das war das falsche!Face palm Batman: Ich bin Batman!Cool *Falltür öffnet sich unter Batman* Batman: ICH WAR BATMAN!Crying Rpfreund: So erledigt!Happy *Woanders* Disc: Wo ist Batman?Thinking Mat: Wieso?Thinking Disc: Wegen den Ninja des Bösen Alarm!Sarcastic Clone: Das ist logisch!Nerd Clock*Später bei Rpfreund* kevmaster33: Was ist los?Thinking Ninjakrieger-2: Ja!Eye roll Rpfreund: Weil ich die Super Waffe habe um die Gmbs zum dunklen zu machen!Dann Hersche ich und die Mods können ihre Sachen packenMuhahahahahahFrustrated Ninjakrieger2: Das ist aber böse!Happy Ninjakrieger-2: Da stimme ich dir zu!Happy Rpfreund: Dann ziehe ich mal am hebel der die Super Waffe startet!Happy *zieht Hebel* RitterLego2015: Was jetzt?Thinking Rpfreund: Genießt die Aussicht!Wink ____________________________Fortzetzung folgt______________________ *Dunkle Wolken kommen über dem ganzen Forum,Drehtüren kommen,Es kommen Starke blitze & es regnet Dolche* issy:ALLE MODS SOFORT SAMMELN!Angry koolkain: Was ist?Thinking Issy: Wir haben es mit einem Starken Gegner zu tun! Rpfreund2014!,Er ist an dem Untergang des Forum schuld!Sad WhiteAligator: Was können wir dagegen tun?Thinking Issy: Das ist das 1.Mal das dieser Zauber aktiviert ist!Das heißt eine bekannte Lösung gibts nicht!Sad.. Stevensbike: Das wars mit uns!Crying Issy: Aber wir haben noch ein paar Tests dagegen!Das heißt ich brauche die Guten User!Ban hammer WhiteAlligator: Und das wären?Thinking Issy: Matheprofesor111,Clone5050,stego555&sv4465!Angel wildbunchz: Alles klar!Smile Issy: LOS!Angry Währendessen: Rpfreund: Nur noch 20 Minuten & die Gmbs sind für immer mein!Angry Garmadon004: Was genau passiert eigentlich?Thinking Rpfreund: Die Zeit bleibt für euch stehen & ich kriegfür kuze Zeit die Kräfte um das Forum so zu Gestalten wie ich es möchte MuhahahahahahahahahahhahahaaAngry _________________________________Fortzetzung folgt_________________ Rpfreund: Noch 5 Minuten!Happy Garmadon: Zeit für das Ninja des bösen Zeichen zur Feier!Party *Superman zeichen erscheint* SM: Superman kommt zur Rettung!Sleepy *Falltür öffnet sich unter SuperMan* SM:AAAAHHHHHHH.:.Oh!Hi Batman!Joking Batman: Tagchen!Joking Mat: Die Party ist zu ende!Ban hammer Clone: Wir werden euch alle Festnehmen!Angry Garmadon004: Mal sehen!Angry Rpfreund: ATTACKE!Frustrated sv: Und ihr kjriegt hohe Kodus gebühren!Money stego: SV!Angry sv: Oder auch nicht!Sad RpfreundConfusedv ich mache dich reich wenn du mit uns kämpfst!Money *sv besiegt Mat,Clone & stego* Rpfreund: MuahahahahahahAngry Ninjakrieger-2: Noch 2min!Happy Rpfreund:MuahahhahhAngry DisneyCars: HALT!Ban hammer Rpfreund: Noch mehr?Thinking leader111: Ja!Sleepy FLorenzH: Wieso nicht!Thinking Rpfreund: Ergreift sie!Angry sonixhd:Halt!Ban hammer Nijakrieger2: Da waren es 3!Joking *ZuyandJ zieht den Hebel* ZuyandJ: Was that a problem?(War das ein Problem?)Joking Rpfreund: JA!Angry Issy: Nö!Happy ZuyandJ. What they say?(Was haben sie gesagt?)Thinking sonixhd: Was hat er gesagt?Joking Zuyandj: What hes say?(Was hat er gesagt?)Joking sonixhd: Was hat er gesagt?Joking ZuyandJ: What hes say?Joking sonixhd: Was hat...Joking *Aus Rpfreunds Kopf kommt Feuer(Haar Gegend)& aus seinen Ohren Dampf* Rpfreund: RUHE!Angry ZuyandJ: What hes say?Secret FLorenzH: Quit!Angry Rpfreund: ICH WERDE JETZT DIE GANZEN GMBS SPRENGEN!Angry Issy: Und wie?Sarcastic Rpfreund:Ich habe in der ganzen Stadt Dyamit Versteckt!MuhahahhaAngry leader: OHOH!Surprised Sonixhd: Sieh mal!Light bulbSecret Issy: Oh!Secret *SUperman & Batman nehmen Rpfreund & kevmaster fest* SM: Das hast du davon uns einzusperren!Angry Bat: Genau!Angry *Sv befreit stego,mat&clone danach nehmen sie die beiden Ninjakrieger Und Garmadon004 fest* RitterLego: Ich muss.....GEHEN!Nervous *rennt weg* Issy: HALT!Angry *rennt hinterher* *RitterLego hängt am rand des Wolkenkratzters* R.LEGO: HILFE!Ich habe eine Frau & 2 Goldfische!Joking *HappyNinjaGirl Kommt* Happy: Hab dich!Happy Alle: HAPPY?Surprised Happy: Ich & koolkain dachten ihr könntet vlt. Hilfe brauchen!Sarcastic Issy: Und wo ist koolkain?Thinking Happy: Draußen um die Bösewichte zum ModTurm zu bringrn in die Zelle!Wink Im Gefängnis: Ninjakrieger-2: Hättet ihr Marschmellows?Thinking Issy: Wieso?Thinking Ninjakrieger-2: Zeig ich dir!Secret *Issy gibt Marschmellows* Ninjakrieger-2: passt gut auf!Happy *wirft Marschmellos gegen den Kopf von Rpfreund der sofort wieder Feuer fängt* Issy: Deshalb!Light bulb kevmaster: Auch Marschmellows?Joking Issy: Aber gern!Wink Rpfreund: Woraus besteht der Käfig eigentlich?Sarcastic Issy:Aus käse!Cheese Rpfreund: Wirklich?Sarcastic *Rpfreunds feuer ist aus* Issy: Ja!Joking *Rpfreund isst sich durch die Wand* Rpfreund: Machts gut ihr Modpfeifen!MUhahhaahAngry Issy: Das ist aber gar nicht nett!Sad Erzähler:Das war die Geschichte: "Die dunklen Gmbs" Aber Rpfreund ist frei was sich anhört wie eine Fortzetzung!Vlt. In Weihnachten?Findet es bald heraus!Tschau! Kategorie:Lego Forum